


Yoosung Kim doesn't like Honey Buddha chips.

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, In-universe plot device, Kisses, M/M, Yoosung isn't always so childish maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Yoosung Kim doesn’t like Honey Buddha chips. ….Most of the time.





	

Yoosung Kim doesn’t like Honey Buddha chips.

 

….Most of the time.

 

Sure, they’re alright, but not his first choice. If he needs a snack at school and that’s what he haphazardly threw in his pocket before booking it out of the house to catch his bus that morning, well, fine. If he’s on a marathon on LOLOL and that’s what he snacks on between respawning, alright, he can deal. If they’re literally the only thing left in the cupboard and he knows he doesn’t really have the time to make something himself and/or the money to get takeout, he’ll eat the dang chips.

 

Seven, however, loves the things to their crumbly bits. He rants and raves about them in the chatroom, and seemingly always has a bag or two on him. Yoosung just thinks it’s weird.

 

So when Seven shows up at Yoosung’s door with enough bags of chips to last them the apocalypse, Yoosung isn’t exactly over the moon.

 

But hey, whatever. He can deal. Seven invites himself inside, and then is watching Yoosung play LOLOL over his shoulder, throwing in smart-ass comments and “helpful tips” when he feels necessary. Yoosung finally turns to tell him to knock it off, and-

 

Seven is waiting for him. Yoosung finds slightly salty lips pressed against his own, a hand behind his head, a warm pressure against him. 

 

Seven is- Luciel. Is. Kissing. Him.

 

Luciel pries a tongue into Yoosung’s gaping mouth, half a chip on his tongue. Luciel leaves it behind when he pulls away, a smirk on kiss-reddened lips.

 

Yoosung Kim doesn’t like Honey Buddha chips on their own. 

 

Yoosung Kim likes them when a certain Luciel is involved.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading!!


End file.
